


Role Play

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara, 学園BASARA | Gakuen Basara | Gakuen Basara: Samurai High School (Anime)
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, BDSM, Coach Akiyama Nobutomo, Doctor Akechi Mitsuhide, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nobutomo Belongs to @judasetcetera, Pet Play, Sex Between Coworkers, Sex Clubs, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: It was more than he'd anticipated.





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> Akiyama Nobutomo is an OC created by my friend @judasetcetera.

So many regrets. Akiyama Nobutomo had so many of them. He didn’t know what he was thinking when he followed the Doctor down the street after the school had closed, after he’d finished coaching and sent the students home, he didn’t know _where_ he was being led and he had no actual way of being _certain_ that Akechi didn’t _know_ he was trailing him, but of course he was realizing this now, when it was far too late and when said Doctor was between his legs sporting a cat-ears headband and a tail that definitely wasn’t _externally_ attached. 

Oh god.

“You don’t _have_ to – “ 

“But I want to.” Mitsuhide blinked. “That is, if you do.” 

And then he _purred_ and suddenly Nobutomo’s world was reduced to this little backroom with dimmed lighting and walls that only _somewhat_ muffled the pounding music from the main stagefloor. That did it – damn it all, Akechi wanted him and he wanted Akechi and this was certainly far better than covert meetings in one of their offices after hours.

Nobutomo sank back into the cushions and crooked a finger at Mitsuhide. 

_“Here, kitty kitty.”_


End file.
